


Sweet Mornings

by dragonstein



Category: Brown-Eyed Girls (Band), GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonstein/pseuds/dragonstein
Summary: domestic jack/in mornings are pretty cute, probably - about when they first start dating





	Sweet Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving my 2015 crackship indulgences.

Gain’s eyes fluttered open as she heard the hardwood creak in quick footsteps and shortly afterwards, the refrigerator door open and close. With a yawn, she sat up from the couch, stretching her arms above her head before taking the blanket from across her lap to drape over her shoulders. The movie she had been watching last night had been shut off. She stood and the chilled, stagnant air in her apartment caused her to shiver in her oversized tee as she followed the sound of the quiet shuffling around in her kitchen.  
“You should have gone home last night. I would have given you money for a cab,” she broke the silence softly, leaning against the doorframe. “Jackson.”

His head snapped up in surprise, hat already on backwards of course, a slice of wholewheat bread hanging halfway out his mouth. He gave her a sheepish grin, removing the bread and speaking in a hushed whisper. “Oh, sorry! Did I wake you up? I just wanted to make breakfast for you.” She chuckled, shaking her head and glanced at what he had pulled out of the fridge. Eggs, milk, butter.

“I wanted to make French toast how Taecyeon hyung showed me. This isn’t the right bread, but I think it’ll still work.” Gain nodded in reply, moving towards the counter to watch him. “Won’t your band mates be worried about you?” She motioned towards his smartphone left on the table. “Nah, I’ll just tell them I stayed at a friend’s. No biggie.” Shrugging, he struggled to crack the eggs, then she intervened, taking them from him and swiftly tapping the shell on counter. “Which, technically, you did.” He frowned slightly. “Yeah.”

After shaking the last egg shells over the bowl, she stepped away to throw them out and wash her hands. When she turned back around, she couldn’t help but try and stifle her laughter at the sight of Jackson. He stood in his tank top with eyebrows cinched in concentration, the defined muscles in his arms useless as he mixed in the bowl carefully, trying not to spill any.  
“Silly, you need to beat the eggs, not poke at them,” heckling him, she bumped her hip to his, pushing him out of the way and taking over. He laughed, leaving to fetch a pan and start the stove, even before she could tell him where it was. “It’s fine, don’t worry, I know your place well already.” He gleefully giggled as she let out an exasperated sigh, not wanting to give him the satisfaction so seeing her cheeks warm up with a pink blush.

He reached around her, draping his arms over her shoulders, and she instinctively relaxed and wanted to lean into a back hug. But he suddenly grabbed the bowl from her, twirling away back to the stove to start cooking. He kept stealing glances at the older woman, an all-too-knowing, mischievous smile on his lips. Her flush grew darker as their eyes met and he chuckled. Smacking the counter as she rapidly turned away, wandered out of the kitchen, muttering quietly. “Why am I helping you, anyway. You said you were cooking for me…” She returned to the couch, laying down and nestling back, willing the colour in her face to recede.

Jackson followed her a while after, two plates of warm, fresh, French Toast in his hands, little pieces of butter sitting on top and drizzles of honey criss-crossing over it. “Why do you always run away, Gain? I mean, it’s just me.” He perched on the opposite end of the couch, placing the food on the coffee table before reaching for her arms and pulling her up next to him. “Don’t call my name like that. At least say ‘noona’, you brat.” She sat up, picking up the fork he handed her, unable to stay annoyed on as he just grinned at her. Cutting a small piece, she took a bite, pleasantly surprised at the taste and texture. He asked her if it was good and she nodded. With a satisfied sigh of relief, he flopped over, laying his head across her lap. She smacked his chest. Reluctantly, he uprighted himself looking dejected and disappointed, even as she praised his cooking again.

Cutting another piece, she nudged him gently. “I’ll feed you.” He continued to brood in the quiet of the apartment. “Even if you’re embarrassed, don’t turn away. I wanna see that kind of expression on you just as much as any other face you might make.” Gain instantly felt her cheeks burn up and she was torn between punching or slapping him for saying something so cheesy, but Jackson was clearly troubled by the habits of her shy personality. “Alright, fine. L-look at me.” Her fingers grasped his chin and turned his head towards her, the wicked, growing grin he had making her feel even more bashful. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth, wanting to close the issue. 

“Gain.”  
“Call me ‘noona’.“  
"I like you, Gain.”  
“Mm. Eat.”


End file.
